The present invention is related to an improved drum bracket having claw sections for holding a drum. The angle of the claw sections can be adjusted for firmly clamping different sizes of drums.
A percussion instrument such as a drum is generally supported with a bracket to facilitate the performance. FIG. 5 shows a conventional drum bracket 6 mounted on a tripod 7. The bracket 6 has an adjustment rod 61 and three support bars 63 pivotally connected with top end of the adjustment rod 61 at equal angular intervals. A free end of each support bar 63 has a claw section 64. A bush 65 is fitted around the adjustment rod 61. A link 66 is pivotally connected between the bush 65 and the middle section of each support bar 63. An adjustment nut 62 is screwed on the bottom of the adjustment rod 61 for adjusting the stretching angle of the support bars 63.
The drum 5 is fixed on the bracket 6 in such a manner that the drum 5 is placed on the stretched support bars 63 and held by the claw sections 64. Then the adjustment nut 62 is screwed to clamp and fix the drum 5 as shown in FIG. 6.
The claw section 64 of the bracket 6 is a fixed and bent structure with a right angle. When the support bars 63 are inward contracted, the holding diameter of the claw sections 64 is narrowed. However, the claw sections 64 will be biased along with the adjusted support bars. As shown in FIG. 7, in the case that the drum is placed in a contracted bracket 6, the claw sections 64 can hardly fully hold and support the bottom rim of the drum frame. As a result, the drum cannot be firmly fixed.
The existent drums have 8-inch drumhead, 10-inch drumhead, 12-inch drumhead, 13-inch drumhead and 14-inch drumhead. Each size of drum necessitates a specific size of bracket. It is impossible for one single bracket to support various sizes of drums. Therefore, a performer often needs to prepare many types of brackets for supporting different sizes of drums. It is quite inconvenient to transfer and store these brackets.